


Eyes To The Sky

by gerbil



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, Young Veins
Genre: Fluff I guess, M/M, growing up on the same street au, rydan - Freeform, the replacements - Freeform, uh, written in like 15 minutes, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerbil/pseuds/gerbil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan's kind of a weird spacey kid. Dan's the all american teenage dream. They form a weird friendship. growing up on the same street au yay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes To The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> i imported this from my tumblr i wrote it like forever ago uh yeah decided to post it on here enjoy friends  
> also go listen to skyway by the replacements yay

Dan can’t really remember being two, but there are pictures of a smiling little blond boy, eager to share his happiness with the world. The one thing he can remember from being that young is the screaming from his neighbors. All day, and all night. His mother stood against the counter, lips pursed. “Can’t they keep him quiet?” She asks no one. Dan looked up at her as she stared out the kitchen window, shaking her head. And two weeks later, it was completely silent.

_Ryan’s earliest memory is embarrassment as the cool, older boy from down the street rides his bike across the road. Ryan’s sunk down in a bathtub on his front lawn, his mother massaging tomato juice into his scalp. She shook her head and scolded him. But the skunk had been right there, what was he supposed to do? “Your father calls it curiousity. I call it trouble. You’re much more trouble than you’re worth.”_

Dan’s ten, he’s doing his math homework when he hears yelling. His parents are watching a movie, they don’t notice him sneaking outside through the back door. Ryan Ross’ mother is yelling at him, as she always seems to be doing. He’s sitting on his roof, fingers drumming on his knees. “George Ryan Ross, get down from there before I call your father!” His mother screams. Ryan’s staring at the stars, and her screams go unnoticed. He’s completely absorbed in the sky. Dan can’t see too well, but he imagines Ryan’s eyes being filled with stars, planets, and anything that might be out there.

_Ryan sees him walking home with his friends, laughing and punching each other in the arm. They walk past his house, and Dan nods at him over his shoulder. Ryan shrugs hello, and the group moves past._

Dan watches Ryan’s parents fight and fight. He’s never sure over what, but they fight. Ryan’s only fourteen, but Dan watches him step outside for a smoke. He doesn’t like any of it, the fighting mostly, but it’s really none of his business.

_Ryan sees Dan throw parties when his parents are out of town. Ryan’s mom’s staying with her sister, and his dad barely comes home anymore. He stands on his porch with a cigarette between his lips, and exhales. He wishes the noise down the street would go away, but he’s stuck with it. He’s been stuck with a lot, lately._

Dan loses his virginity in his bed, at his house. No hotel, nothing fancy. She just said, ‘your place or mine’, and it happened. Not like it was shady or anything, she was his girlfriend. She’s sleeping in Dan’s bed when he pulls on an old pair of pajama pants and goes outside for some air. And there’s a figure on the roof down the street. “Hey.” He calls. Ryan Ross is stretched out on his roof, like he’s done since he was a kid. No matter how much his mother yelled, Ryan never really stopped. Dan hasn’t seen either of Ryan’s parents lately. His fingers graze the shingles, and Dan’s betting he’s all starry eyed. Ryan pulls off the headphones he’s got in and sits up. “Hi.” He says in his monotone. “Did you hear anything?” Dan asks awkwardly, rocking back and forth on his heels. He regrets doing this. He means talking to Ryan, but it’s more the virginity than anything. “No.” Ryan says, and Dan turns on his heel and begins to walk away. “Hey.” Ryan calls, louder, and Dan stops. “Have you ever listened to the Replacements?” Ryan asks. Dan shakes his head. “Well, you should.” Ryan says, and he’s grinning. It’s the first time Dan’s ever seen Ryan smile, and now, even from the ground, he can actually see the starry eyes. He was right. “I’ll look them up.” Dan says, and Ryan lies back down, headphones in.

_Ryan gets rides from Dan to school, since he has no way of getting there. He would prefer not to go, but it’s essentially the only reason his mother keeps calling his house, and maybe going would make her stop. There’s an odd bond now, between Ryan and Dan. Dan’s with his soccer friends and his girlfriend, but in the car, it’s just the two of them and the Replacements, who Dan loves now. They talk, a little, and though Ryan’s answers are short and clipped, the way he is with everyone, he likes being around Dan. Comfortable, he thinks, is the word._

Dan likes looking up into the bleachers at late practices and seeing Ryan hunched in the top right corner, scribbling in his notebook. The hood of his sweatshirt, the grey one with the college logo so faded you can’t even try to read it, is pulled up. He has an army jacket over that, a size too big, jeans with too many holes and converse held by duct tape. He likes the look of Ryan there. Ryan, who may not talk much, who’s comfortable in silence. Ryan, quiet little Ryan, who Dan’s honest with.

_Ryan’s mother’s actually back. For a day. To pick up her things and fight with Ryan’s father. He runs down the street, and knocks on Dan’s door. “Hi.” Dan says, and Ryan gestures lamely behind him. “Come in.” Dan says, and guides him in with a hand on the small of his back. “Ryan’s staying over!” Dan calls, even though Ryan’s pretty sure the house is empty, and they head to his room. Dan puts on Pleased To Meet Me by the Replacements and skips straight to Skyway, Ryan’s favorite. He sits on Dan’s floor, Dan on the bed, and they listen. Ryan starts talking, really talking as the opening chords to Can’t Hardly Wait play, and lets it all pour out. He talks for the longest he’s ever talked, he thinks, and Dan listens. They sit in silence as the album repeats, and Ryan smiles. Dan smiles back, a real grin, reserved for Ryan and not the guys on the team._

Dan holds Ryan the night he stays over. The album’s playing for the second time and when Skyway comes around again he just holds him. He can feel Ryan crying silently on his t shirt, and he kisses the side of Ryan’s head. He feels Ryan stop shaking, and turn to look at him. They spend the rest of the night lying in Dan’s bed while the album plays over and over, fingers laced together.

_Ryan’s done with school. Dan’s been done for two years. Neither knows what to do with their lives, but neither cares. They’re lying on the hood of Dan’s jeep, both starry eyed, when Dan asks him. “Wanna get married?” “What?” “Wanna?” Ryan nods, eyes to the sky. Dan pulls his hand over and kisses his knuckle. Ryan turns from the stars to press his lips against Dan’s. He’s shared everything with Dan Keyes, and he’s ready. He’s ready for whatever’s next. They lie there all night, kissing and cuddling, smiling into the air, breathing in and out._

Dan’s bow tie is crooked. He could care less. Ryan’s hair is pushed back and his suit is sharp. They hold hands, sign papers at town hall, and kiss. They even get the marriage license person to take a picture of Ryan kissing Dan’s cheek. So that’s it, Dan thinks. And it’s perfect. 


End file.
